


Sylvanas x Jaina

by YMorgaine



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMorgaine/pseuds/YMorgaine
Summary: A picture made by me (original picture is on my DA) for all the fans of Sylvanas/Jaina characters as a couple. :3





	Sylvanas x Jaina

Original picture (and uncensored on my DA) https://www.deviantart.com/raliralou/art/Sylvanas-X-Jaina-censored-818413799


End file.
